Lo que nunca vimos
by LolIsBack
Summary: Hay algo que nunca nos enseñaron en la serie. Algo, que... sí, algo que definitivamente nadie vió. Y que ahora todos veran. Un poco AU, y Swanqueen


El frío y la lluvia eran protagonistas de aquella noche.

Y habían hecho mella en el viejo y desgastado barco.

El cielo negro como la noche se veía pintado de estrellas, y rayos y truenos acompañaban.

El olor a tierra mojada le gustaba.

Ese tiempo le gustaba.

Ella jamás había sido una niña miedosa, no sabía porqué. Y le gustaba ese tiempo, iba acorde con su manera de ser y su humor.

El recuerdo de como su hijo se metía cual tornado en su cama asustado por lo que pudiera hacer la tormenta se vio interrumpido por la puerta, que con un desagradable chirrido se abrió.

- Tendremos que dormir en trío. Los otros camarotes están dañados y no creo que ninguna quiera al cocodrilo como compañero – dijo el moreno, y sintió ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.

No estaba de humor para reírle las gracias a un piratucho manco que se creía que era gracioso.

No, quería dormir.

Veamos, - prosiguió el capitán - ¿quién será la afortunada que dormirá conmigo? – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

La rubia, como venida del cielo, intervino, salvando al pirata de una muerte segura

- Nosotras dormiremos en la cama de matrimonio, las dos, y tú en la pequeña – sentenció.

- Vaayaa… y yo que quería un trío… no sabía que era tan posesiva, alteza.

- Garfio, con todo el cariño del mundo… ¡LARGO! – dijo irritada por la actitud de Jones.

Emma agradecía el gesto y haberse librado de Jones. No era mal hombre, pero no sabía cómo dejarle claro que no había posibilidad alguna de algo entre ellos.

Regina, por su parte, odiaba a Killian como los dragones a los sheks.

No lo soportaba.

.

No le daba vergüenza o pudor alguno cambiarse frente a nadie. Los años la habían hecho cambiar.

Se quitó toda la ropa, quedando semi desnuda, dándole la espalda a su compañera.

Busco por los cajones hasta encontrar una camisa y un pantalón de pirata, cómodos y relativamente limpios, los cuales le quedaban grandes, Perfecto como pijama.

Emma estaba sin palabras ante aquella escena.

- A la pequeña – dijo con frialdad la morena, señalando la cama y metiéndose en la cama de matrimonio.

- Emm… ¿y Garfio? Algo me dice que no lo quieres a tu lado, y esta cama es demasiado pequeña para…

- Me es indiferente. – dijo interrumpiendo a la rubia – Cuanto menos esté cerca nuestra, mejor.

- De acuerdo… dijo en voz baja.- ¿Yo que voy a ponerme? – preguntó buscando con la mirada.

- Me es indiferente – respondió neutra, de nuevo.

- Entonces que hago, ¿me duermo desnuda?

- Me es indiferente.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el "Me es indiferente"

- ¡Para! – le exigió.

- No me des órdenes – respondió molesta.

- Oh, perdón, señora majestad, no pretendía… Ah, no, espera, que yo soy princesa.

- ¡Y yo reina!

- Estás viva porque la gente te perdona la vida porque estás sola y nadie daría jamás nada por ti, así que deja de actuar así, porque ahora todo ha cambiado, y tu vida, podría depender de que me hartaras o no, ¿comprendido?

Emma, no quería hablarle así, pero su actitud la crispaba, y mucho. No lo pensó, y la respuesta hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara.

- Tienes razón. Estoy viva gracias a otros. Gracias una vez más por salvarme, como siempre. Aunque para esto, prefiero estar muerta. No me has hecho ningún favor salvándome, ni tú ni nadie. Cuando parece que finalmente voy a ser feliz y alguien va a hacer por mí lo que yo no me atrevo a hacer, venís y me salváis. Lo único que sabéis hacer es joderme mi final feliz, una, y otra, y otra vez.

.

Ambas se dieron la vuelta en sus respectivas camas, mirando hacia la pared, dándose la espalda.

La sheriff pensaba constantemente en aquella escena vivida, mientras que la bruja se limitó a dormir, estaba cansada.

La habitación se quedó a oscuras, hasta que un pequeño llanto destrozó el silencio y los pensamientos melancólicos .

Se escurrió de su cama, y dispuesta a vestirse y salir, una mano agarró suavemente su muñeca.

- Ven aquí – le susurró.

Cuando se metió en la cama tuvo tiempo de pensar. El miedo, el dolor… había dejado que su hijo se fuera, y ese recuerdo la llevó a pensar en su futuro y en su pasado.

Estaba harta del bien común. Ella tuvo una infancia horrible y una adolescencia tortuosa por culpa del bien común. Porque sus padres la abandonaron, al igual que su novio, para que fuera la salvadora. Por el maldito bien común.

Como si pudiera saber en qué pensaba, habló:

- Siempre fui una moneda de cambio. Ni siquiera mi padre es mi padre. Sólo fui un trato para que mi madre pudiera ser bruja, yo era la moneda de cambio. Pero todo cambió, y finalmente serví para ser todo lo que mi madre no fue, aunque eso me destrozara la vida. Intenté cambiar durante años para satisfacer a todos, escondiendo mi verdadero yo hasta perderlo del todo. Sé que bien poco te importa mi historia, y que no te consuela saber que hay gente que también ha sufrido. Lo que quiero que sepas, es que te entiendo. Entiendo lo que es ser siempre el juguete de alguien, que te utilicen. Ser partícipe de algo que ni siquiera tú sabías que existía. No estás sola. También es mi hijo, y por lo tanto sé cómo te sientes. Poco sabemos ambas del pasado de la otra y jamás llegaremos a comprender del todo a la otra, pero quiero que sepas que algo sí comprendo, y que me tienes aquí. Eres parte de mi familia, esa que hasta ahora sólo estaba formada por una madre rencorosa y vengativa y un niño infeliz y curioso. Tú eres la pieza que nos faltaba. Puedes contarme lo que sea, porque te juro que, a partir de ahora, nada de lo que me cuentes me servirá para traicionarte. Jamás volveré a traicionarte.

No había odio, ni rencor, ni celos o posesividad, ni ninguna señal de que aquello fuera un truco o una mentira.

Su llanto se había consumado, y ahora las lágrimas del color del carbón, eran la única prueba de que algo había pasado. Algo que ni siquiera ellas sabían qué era.

- Tengo miedo. – Dijo en voz baja. – Todos esperan de mi a la Salvadora, a la princesa… todos esperan mucho de mí, y hasta hacía bien poco, yo sólo era un cazarrecompensas que no sabía ni cómo cuidarse de ella. Y ahora, tengo padres, amigos, un hijo… Estoy muy feliz con eso, pero no sé cómo afrontarlo. Todos quieren que lleve yo sola la seguridad del pueblo, que me ocupe de una casa, que críe a mi hijo y tenga una vida familiar y además de todo eso, que tenga una vida social y sea perfecta, y yo jamás podría ser como tú.

Ante aquellas palabras, Regina se sorprendió, y preguntó:

- ¿Como yo?

- Sí. – prosiguió. – Tú te has encargado de criar a un niño desde que era un bebé, mantener un pueblo, llevar tu casa, ser tú…

- ¿A qué te refieres con "ser tú"? – preguntó divertida.

- Pues a que vas siempre perfecta. Maquillaje y peluquería, ropa, actitud, etc. Siempre, incluso cuando no hay que serlo. Y lo admiro. En el fondo, te admiro.

Cuando los ojos verdes que tantas lágrimas habían derramado aquella noche se posaron sobre aquellos pozos marrones, otorgando luz a la oscuridad, el beso llegó.

Emma la agarró ligeramente de la cintura, y dejando que se posicionara sobre ella, acarició su espalda.

.

- Para… me duele… por favor… - susurró

Alarmada, la rubia, la cual seguía despierta, se giró, y la encaró. Seguía llorando, y aquello le daba miedo.

- Despierta – le susurró en el oído moviéndola ligeramente.

- Mami… ¡MAMI! – tras aquel pequeño grito, la morena se despertó. Miró hacia su compañera aquella noche, quien inmediatamente de apresuró a consolarla.

.

Lo preparó todo para que fuera perfecto. Un discurso, un… un momento, ¿y el anillo? ¿Había perdido el anillo? ¡Ay, Dios, ahora sólo tenía un maldito discurso para enamorarla!

La puerta se abrió, y como un rayo, entró en la casa.

- Escúchame, y después me preguntas. Mira, desde lo que pasó camino a Nunca Jamás, nada ha sido igual. Ambas actuamos como una pareja a escondidas pero como enemigas ante todos, y eso me mataba, la verdad. Durante el año en Nueva York, te olvidé, cierto, pero no sé porqué, algo me decía que me faltaba alguien: tú. Luego, aquí… ambas hemos mantenido relaciones con otras personas, cosa que no te voy a reprochar, estabas sola y muy lejos de mí. El caso es que ambas, guiadas por lo que se suponía que era nuestro final feliz, nos hemos besado y todo eso con otros. Lo que te iba a decir inicialmente, es que quiero que nos casemos. No quiero más relación, o lo que sea que sea esto, secreta. Quiero una vida contigo.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, Emma tomó aire, todo el que había gastado en aquel apresurado discurso.

Y Regina se desmayo.

Vale, ahora Emma se encontraba muy confusa, cual Pokemon que se hiere a sí misma.

.

Llegó a casa, deprimida, como hacía ya tiempo que llegaba. Se sentía abrumada por todo aquello. Pero eso no era reciente, era desde hacía tiempo.

- ¿Cómo ha ido esta vez?

- Dicen que mejora, pero…

- Tranquila, – dijo, dejando que reposara su cabeza en sus piernas – es muy fuerte, te lo digo desde la experiencia. Sobrevivirá.

- Lo sé, es sólo que… es mi padre, tengo miedo.

- Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, yo, la mismísima yo, no ha podido matarlo ni en un millón de años.

- Bueno, me has hecho sonreír, eso ya es algo.

- Te quiero, Emma.

- Y yo a usted, señora Swan.

- ¡Hey! Swan Mills – la corrigió.

- Pero Swan al fin y al cabo – dijo sonriente.

_**FIN**_

* * *

He vueeltoo. Bueno, aqui otro fic. El caso es que me imaginé que se odiara ficticiamente y que en la realidad se quisieran, así que aquí está.

Agradecer a todos los que me leen y comentan, y besos.


End file.
